


Unsteady

by afankindofthing



Category: Evansson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afankindofthing/pseuds/afankindofthing
Summary: 2am on a Monday morning, that's when his life changed. That's when he realized that maybe some things - or some people aren't so out of our reach as he thought.





	1. 2am

****

2am

The buzzing noise from his phone's vibrations on his night table woke him up. A soft grunt left his lips as he tilted his head to one side of his bed. The alarm clock marked 2:31am. He wasn't going to answer. Whatever it was it could wait until the morning.

Chris tried to convince himself of that, but there was no way of stopping a man's curiosity. And besides, he started wondering if it could be an emergency or something really important. For the person's sake in the other end of the phone, he hoped it was.

"Can you come and pick me up? I have a few drinks on me and I don't want to call a cab." When he read those words in a form of a text message, the blue-eyed male allowed a deep sigh to escape his lips as he stood up from his bed, without thinking twice.

There was only one woman on earth – perhaps the universe that could actually make him get out of bed and leave his house at 2:30 in the morning. That woman had short blonde hair, perfectly full lips, turquoise green eyes, fair skin, a smile that could leave someone breathless, and an attitude and determination that would make her conquer the world someday.

He was still in sweat pants and a hoodie when he got to his vehicle, but before proceeding to start the engine and drive off he responded to her text. "Where are you? Send me your location." 

Chris was about to drive away from his garage when another text stopped him. "I don't know? Some bar... Oh yeah, I'll send you my location." He couldn't help to roll his eyes when he read those words, mainly because he could actually hear the smart ass tone in her voice in the first 5 words.

He finally found her at Elevate Lounge on Wilshire Blvd, sitting on a barstool while circling the edge of her martini glass with her index finger. He was surely underdressed but it's not like he actually cared about that, all he wanted was to make sure she was safe.

"Scarlett, what's going on?" Chris inquired when he approached her.

"Hey, Chrissy. Uh, not much? What's going on with you?" The blonde gave him a smile and for a moment she made him forget the reason why he was there. That seemed to happen too often for his liking, she had always had that effect on him.

"I'll tell you about it in the car, c'mon." He placed a hand around her tiny waist so he could help her get down from the stool. She was several inches shorter than he was, and he couldn't help to feel protective of her when he had her around.

"Hey, you're okay. Where do you want me to take you?" Chris had one hand on the wheel but his eyes kept drifting to the woman in the passenger seat, who was looking out the window. She didn't seem okay, and he was starting to get worried.

"Scarlett."

"I'm sorry – what's that?" The blonde turned around to face him this time.

"That's it." Chris made an abrupt turn and he parked the vehicle just when they got to Calabasas. "I want you to tell me why you were drinking alone. Why you called me to come and get you at 2 in the morning. Because I know you, and I know this isn't you."

"Does it ever happen to you that you try your hardest – at something, anything because you really don't want to make the same mistakes you made in the past? You want to do everything differently. And you swore you were doing things different. In a better way, because you were actually trying and not giving up. But it turns out that no matter how hard you tried – it was for nothing, because your hardest just wasn't good enough." Scarlett began to speak so fast that Chris had a hard time understanding every word that had come out of her mouth.

"Scar-"

"Romain cheated on me." She admitted with a humorless chuckle.

Chris finally dropped the hand he was keeping on the steering wheel, the blonde's words suddenly filling him up with anger. But not towards her of course, but towards her husband. His eyes weren't looking at her anymore, they were looking straight at the dark road in front of them. He knew he needed to say something. But right now he just couldn't fathom how anyone could intentionally hurt this woman. A woman that was beautiful, not just on the outside but also on the inside. A woman he considered perfect in his eyes.

"He doesn't deserve you. You don't deserve this." He didn't realize that his left hand was now in a form of a fist, pressed tightly against his leg.

"Yes, I do. I'm starting to see a pattern here. Don't you get it? I'm obviously the problem. Because it's always the same shit, and I'm just so sick and tired of not being good enough for anyone. I wasn't good enough for Jared, I wasn't good enough for Ryan and now –"Scarlett had to stop talking when out of nothing, Chris' hands were on both sides of her face, cupping it in a gentle but yet firm way.

"Shut up. You don't know what you're saying. Those – assholes" Chris waved his hand in the air but kept one on Scarlett's cheek, keeping her face in place so she wouldn't look away. "Are that, assholes. They couldn't see the wonderful woman you are. And that's on them, because none of that was your fault. You – you are beautiful, smart... so smart that I don't even know what you're talking about half of the time. You are kind, you have one of the kindest hearts I've come across. You are a wonderful mother to Rose. You are incredibly talented. You are fierce, you aren't afraid of going after what you want in life. You aren't afraid of taking risks. Professionally and personally. You have the power of brightening up an entire room just by walking inside. You can change someone's day with a single smile, because you surely change mine with one of those. You do have the worst sense of humor in the world, but it works. And God, you are sexy as hell... Scarlett..." He tried to stop himself, he tried his hardest. But he couldn't, not anymore. His lips had taken over hers in one sloppy kiss.

He was taken by surprise when Scarlett guided her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him even closer to her, returning the kiss. Without their lips separating, he felt how she moved to his lap. To straddle him. So he pulled the seat back slightly, with one hand while keeping the other on her waist.

Chris parted Scarlett's lips with his own, so he could allow his tongue to wander inside the blonde's mouth. He could taste hints of alcohol in her tongue but she was the still the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Her lips just as soft as he remembered, her tongue was doing magic with his own. And that's when he couldn't help to move both of his hands to her ass, pressing her body even more against his.

A moan escaped from Scarlett lips and it was the sexiest thing he had ever listened to in his life. His cock was already so hard inside his sweats that it was becoming painful and uncomfortable. His breathing was ragged when the blonde's hands made an attempt to remove her own shirt, making Chris catch both of her wrists to be able to stop her from doing so.

"Scar – we can't." He whispered, keeping his eyes closed.

"Why not?"

"Because you are drunk and I don't want you to do something you'll regret later."

"I won't regret it, come on, don't stop..." She aimed for his lips again but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I want you, I want this to happen and God knows I do. But when it does happen I want you to be fully conscious so you can enjoy it. And well, I really don't want to take advantage of you. That's the last thing I would want."

She didn't respond, instead she got up from his lap and took her previous position on the passenger seat. "Can you please take me back to the hotel?"

"Scarlett, please..."

"Now. I want to go back to my hotel room, okay?" The actress demanded, turning to look at him with those green eyes of hers. Chris could now see the coldness in them, something directed towards him.

Sometimes, most of the time actually, he wished he wasn't such a good guy. He was damming himself for stopping whatever was going to happen between them. But this woman wasn't just a lay for him, this woman was everything. And he was going to make sure she would understand. He had to. But even if she probably hated him right now, he'd rather have her hate him for a little while then having her think he had taken advantage of her when she was in a vulnerable place.

"You can get mad at me all you want. " Chris began to say as he drove off again, keeping his eyes on the road. "But when I do make you mine, I won't do it in a car. You deserve better than that, I'll take you out first." A lopsided smile formed on his face as he grabbed her hand to press a kiss on her palm.

"Whatever." Scarlett said, pulling her hand back. But Chris swore he almost saw a smile on her face.

\-- 

To be continued...


	2. 8PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week and she could still taste the rejection in the tip of her tongue. It had been a week since the last time she had spoken to - him. A week since she had made a complete fool of herself in front of her best friend, if she could still call him that after their little incident...

Scarlett's POV

A week had passed. A week and she could still taste the rejection in the tip of her tongue. It had been a week since the last time she had spoken to Chris. A week since she had made a complete fool of herself in front of her best friend, if she could still call him that after their little incident – she couldn't even believe that she was actually counting the days. She had been rejected. The term was something fairly new for her, maybe because she had always been confident about her sexuality. Sure, she didn't consider herself the most beautiful woman on earth but she was pretty, for sure.

Sexy, too: lean of limb but creamy and curvy, with the kind of body that can look almost indecently bountiful on screen and in stills, but in person is compact, petite.

She didn't have a lot of experience when it came to dealing with rejections, but she knew that there was always a first time for everything. If it had been any other man, she wouldn't even dwell on it. But this wasn't just any man – it was him.

Scarlett couldn't believe she had ran away from L.A the next morning after waking up in Chris's house.

Blurry memories from the night before were flooding her mind, her head was pounding. It was as if her entire being was now hypersensitive. Her ears were buzzing and she was too nauseous for her own good – is this how hangovers felt like? Ever since Rose was born, Scarlett hadn't experienced a wild night. But her daughter was with her father in France while she was in L.A doing some interviews to promote her movie, Ghost in the Shell.

Her turquoise green eyes opened slowly, but the sunlight that was coming from the wide window that led to a balcony wasn't making her headache better. A soft grunt left her lips and she immediately brought her right hand to her temple, using her middle finger to rub it gently. She finally realized that she wasn't in her hotel room anymore. The room was nicely decorated. With its palette of cream and moss green, the room was soothing and tastefully elegant. Which also had some a masculine style with grays and navy, with walnut furnishings on the opposite end of the spectrum from the white gilded pieces in the left side of the room. It didn't take her long to realize that she was in Chris's bedroom. But the real question was, where was he?

With a deep breath, she sat on the bed and her eyes immediately focused on the nightstand that held a glass of orange juice, and a couple of aspirins next to it that had a cheesy handwritten note that said 'drink me'. She rolled her eyes but still did what the note was indicating, she took both aspirins, followed by a sip of juice and stood up. She had to get out of there, she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of him anymore.

A relieved sigh escaped her lips when she found her shoes and bag. As she was about to sneak out of the house she noticed Chris sleeping on the couch, at the living room of the second floor that was right outside his bedroom.

He looked younger when he was sleeping, the sight of him made the blonde stop for a moment, just to appreciate the view for a few more seconds. He had his right hand behind his head, using it as a pillow while his left was resting on his chest. His lips were slightly puckered and his breathing was even. "I'm sorry." Scarlett said as she bent down next to the couch, so she could press her lips against the corner of his mouth, before walking away.

Ever since then, Scarlett had received multiple calls and text from him but she hadn't replied to any of them. Sometimes her pride got the best of her and she knew that it was something she needed to work on, and fast.

The blonde heard a knocking on her door which interrupted her train of thought. It was 8pm, and she wasn't expecting any visits so it caught her a little off guard. But she still went towards the door to get it.

She was wearing silk black pajama shorts, and a simple white tank top. She was sure that her short hair was too messy and she wasn't wearing an ounce of makeup, but it's not like she particularly cared about that. Scarlett opened the door and immediately froze the moment she saw who was in the other end.

"You wouldn't return my calls, you are not answering my texts. And we are going to talk whether you want to or not." And as he spoke, Chris walked inside her penthouse, closing the door behind him. Not even giving her a chance to respond.

She wasn't sure of what was going on, but there he was. Standing in front of her, she had to look up since he was several inches taller than she was. He had bag under his eyes, and his lips seemed dry. It seemed like he hadn't slept for a days – and still she thought he was the most gorgeous man her green eyes had ever seen. She didn't know how to do this, she didn't know how to face him, so she did the only thing she knew – push her feelings alway. "I've been busy, you know. Interviews, promotions and such. What do you want to talk about anyway? And what on earth are you doing in New York?" The blonde tilted her head to the side as she asked the question.

"No, you don't get to that, Scar. Not with me. You don't get to pretend like nothing happened."

"But nothing happened – what the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing happened? Are you sure?" As he asked the question, Chris licked his lips and closed the small distance between them. His baby blue eyes settled on her gorgeous green ones. The fingertips from his right hand began to touch the skin of her forearm, sending chills down her spine.

Fuck. Scarlett thought.

She had to swallow once, before she could actually speak. How did he have such an effect on her? He was simply touching her arm and now she felt like she was paralyzed right where she was standing. "Nothing happened." Scarlett repeated and she was proud by how firm and strong her voice had sounded.

"Bullshit." The male muttered under his breath. "I can't do it anymore, I can't pretend that I'm not attracted to you – I can't pretend that I don't miss you when you are gone, I can't get you out of my freaking mind and it's driving me insane – ever since you kissed me in the car... I realized that you feel the same way."

A sarcastic laugh came out of the blonde's lips and she quickly shook her head from side to side. "Don't flatter yourself, I didn't kiss you. Chris, honey, if you are confusing me with someone else it's completely fine. I'll pretend none of this happened and we can go back to the way we've al-"

Scarlett didn't have the chance to finish her sentence when his mouth crashed against her own, in a hard and possessive way. His lips were roughly moving against her own, claiming them, in a way that was beginning to hurt – but even so both of Scarlett's hands went to the back of his head where she grabbed a handful of his hair while her lips responded to the kiss. Her own lips were moving urgently, tasting him, tasting all of him. Until her teeth tugged on his lower lip with a little too much force and in that exact same moment the blonde moved a hand between them to press it on his chest, so she could push him away, taking a couple of steps back herself.

"Don't you ever fucking do that, you hear me? You are not allowed to kiss me – God, Chris..."

Chris was breathless, but she was sure that he saw something in her eyes that made him chuckle and shake his head from side to side while he traced a thumb across his own lip, right in the spot where she had bitten him just a moment ago.

"You're so full of shit, Scarlett. You want this as much as I do. So, why are you fighting it?" His voice was serious now, all trace of humor gone.

"I – I..." The blonde wasn't even able to form a coherent sentence at first, her legs were still shaking from the kiss, and she could still taste his lips in her own. Her tongue involuntarily tracing and tasting her lower lip. Which Chris took as a cue to get close to her again, being more cautious this time.

"Scarlett..." He whispered her name in a way no one else had ever done before. Her eyes immediately closing the moment she felt his hand on her lower back, pressing her petite body towards his. Chris bent down until his lips touched her left ear. "I'm not going to kiss you until you ask me too." His voice was nothing more than a soft whisper again, but his teeth began to nibble on her earlobe, making a sound escape from her already parted lips.

"God, you're so beautiful." He kept whispering, this time he moved his lips to her jawline where he began to leave a trail of feather like kisses, all while his hand was pressed possessively against her lower back.

Scarlett couldn't' move, she couldn't think. All she could do was focus on the way his lips felt against her already burning hot skin, the way his raspy voice would fill her with compliments. She had never believed in compliments before.

They made her feel like she was being lied to, but it was different when it came to him. Everything that came out of his mouth was nothing but the truth, and he had the power to make her feel beautiful, intelligent, talented, strong and more recently – wanted.

"You can't get your way by saying pretty words, when have compliments ever worked with me before?" Scarlett challenged, her eyes were still closed which she was sure was a paradox to the words she was currently saying.

"Mhm." Was the only thing Chris muttered. His lips reached the corner of her mouth, and that's where he stopped. His nose was rubbing against her cheek, like something a lost puppy would do, and his hand was now on her side, gripping her tightly before he pulled away.

It took the blonde a couple of seconds to open her eyes, to look at the huge grin that was plastered on the male's face. "Seriously?" The young actress said with disbelief while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"You're an idiot." Scarlett rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Go out with me tomorrow."

"No." She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Yes." Chris insisted.

"No, Christopher, no."

With a big puppy dog smile Chris walked towards her again and this time he pressed a kiss to her forehead in the sweetest way he could manage.

"Tomorrow, 8pm. Be ready. Goodnight." He gave her another smile as began to walk backwards towards the door. "Ma'am." He touched his head with his middle and index finger and bowed once before closing the door.

"Fuck, what part of no you didn't get?!"

"8PM, Scarlett. Don't make me kidnap you. Get some sleep." He yelled from the other side of the door, as she slowly heard him walk towards the elevator.

She stood in the middle of her living room, not being able to process what had just happened. Did it really happen? She doubt her imagination could do his lips justice. Fuck, she was definitely screwed. What would happen now?

She guessed there was only one way to find out.

"8PM." She repeated under her breath as she began to walk back to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsteady is my very first fanfic, so I truly hope people enjoy it.


	3. What if?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt it in the urgency from her kiss, the way her hands were fisting his air, the sounds that would escape from her mouth when he would place kisses against her jawline, the way her tongue would trace her own lips after their kiss had ended. He knew her, he probably knew her better than he knew himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I apologize for any mistakes/typos you might encounter.

People say you know you are happy when reality is finally better than your dreams. And he was perfectly aware of the fact that many would think he was insane for being happy when he didn’t have anything concrete in his hands – but this had been the closest to her he had ever been before. And that single thought made him smile. He could still feel the taste of her soft lips against his. God, for how many nights he had dreamed about kissing her the way he had the previous night. Even if she had pushed him away, Chris knew that deep down she wanted this as much as he did.

He felt it in the urgency from her kiss, the way her hands were fisting his air, the sounds that would escape from her mouth when he would place kisses against her jawline, the way her tongue would trace her own lips after their kiss had ended. He knew her, he probably knew her better than he knew himself.

  
“Why do you have to be so stubborn?” The blue-eyed actor mumbled under his breath as he laid down on his bed. He couldn’t get Scarlett out of his mind, and he still had a few hours to kill before it would be time to pick her up.

He closed his eyes tightly, and rested his arm over his face. The sounds she would make when he would kiss her were taking over every single space available in his mind. He had never heard something sexier – hotter before. He couldn’t stop thinking about the softness of her skin under his touch; the way her mesmerizing green eyes had looked at him that night, full of want for him. Not for anyone else, him. Her lips were out of this world, he hadn’t been kissing her for long but he knew that he was now addicted.

He was addicted to her very presence and he had known this for a while now. Chris felt like a damn high school boy for replaying the previous night over and over again in his mind. He could feel the pleasurable pain she had given him when her teeth dug into his lower lip, she had always been – intense, in the best way possible. “Fuck, give me a break, man.” He looked down at the growing tent in his boxer briefs. His cock was hardening just by the mere thought of having the slight possibility of tasting those lips again. Having the chance to hold her again in his arms. “She’ll be the death of me.” He said with a breathless voice as his right hand began to rub his cock through the fabric of his boxers.

“Cold shower. Yep.” He breathed out as he stood up from his bed and began to make his way towards his bathroom, feeling Dodger’s stare behind him. “Don’t judge me, I know you like her too – probably more than you like me, you traitor.” He chuckled as he walked past his dog and disappeared in the other room. Yes, he had a feeling that cold showers were slowly becoming his best friend now.

***  
**Scarlett’s POV**

“I can’t do this… no, I can’t, can you please help me unzip this?” Scarlett said with a very shaky tone of voice as she tried to reach the zipper on her upper back.

  
“Shush.” Hunter said as he slapped her hand away. She loved her twin brother, she truly did, but he could be a pain in the ass sometimes.

“You did say he was going to, and I quote “kidnap you” if you refused – didn’t he? But if I were you, I would be refusing because the whole kidnapping thing does sound hot.”

“Hunter, c’mon, what’s wrong with you?” The blonde actress gave him one of her signature ‘judging you’ looks, that was followed by a rolling of her eyes.

“What I’m trying to say here, is that you need to put on your big girl pants and go on this date – or whatever it is, Scarlett.”

“You don’t get it – its Chris… it’s weird.” The actress said, allowing a deep sigh to escape from her already parted lips as she walked back to the bed, to sit on the edge.

“Seriously? That’s what you are going with? Weird? I love you, sis, but sometimes it’s like you think the rest of us aka the world is stupid. You’ve been into him for the longest time now and that man – he is completely head over heels for you…”

“No, he isn’t.” Scarlett interrupted.

“I’m not finished.” Hunter blurted out.

The blonde simply rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything else, allowing her brother to finish whatever it is that he was going to say.

“Yes, he is. You know it, I know it – he knows it. But it’s like the both of you kept denying it, not only to yourselves but also to each other. But thankfully, Chris decided to be the bigger, smarter person and actually make a move. Romain, is an ass, Scarlett. And for some reason you are into guys who don’t appreciate you and put you first. So, why don’t you do me a favor, and do yourself a favor and stop thinking so much? Stop fighting this. You know Chris is a decent guy who not only cares about you – but he cares about your daughter too. So, stop finding something wrong with the situation and just embrace it.”

Scarlett was about to argue when she heard the door bell, and her eyes immediately went to the alarm clock that she kept on her night stand. The clock marked 8PM.  
“He’s here.” She announced while standing up from the bed, she was about to make her way out of the bedroom when Hunter got there first, blocking her way.

“No, you finish your makeup, put on some shoes and I’ll entertain our guest.” He nodded his head firmly.  
Scarlett knew that it was a lost cause to try to argue with her brother. She had always considered herself a very stubborn… no, – opinionated – person, but she knew she had nothing on Hunter Johansson.

**Chris’s POV**

  
“Hey Chris, come on in, Scarlett will be right with you.” Hunter said keeping a very formal tone in his voice. Something Chris found very odd. Then again, Scarlett’s brother had always been odd. That’s what made him so entertaining and easy to be around.

“Hey man, thanks.” He simply said, as he walked inside the penthouse. His right hand gripping the box of jelly beans he had brought for her, a little too tight. His hands were sweating and he knew he was being completely ridiculous.

“Can I ask something from you?” The other male in the room said, making Chris turn around to look in his direction.

“Of course, what’s up?”

“Don’t give up on her.”

Those words brought a smile to his face, making Chris take a deep breath before he was able to respond properly. “Never.” He admitted, and one of the corners of his mouth curled up. “This is my chance, and I won’t blow it –“ He was about to say something else but his head jerked up the moment he heard heels walking down the hallway. In in cue, Scarlett made her appearance. She was wearing a delicate short black dress, it had long lacy sleeves and it was fitted to her slim and petite body. Perfectly displaying all of her assets. The dress swirled about her undulating hips, hips that invited a man’s caress.

She was wearing red elegant heels which were a perfect match to the color of her lips. The lipstick being the only makeup visible to the naked eye, keeping everything else in a natural and light tone. It was the perfect combination.

He couldn’t bring himself to look away from her, or say something for that matter. He was lost for words. And again, she had managed to leave him speechless, which had been a habit she had acquired over the years.

“You’re staring.” Scarlett noted as a small playful smile came upon her face when she spoke.

“Oh, I know. You’re beautiful.”

“And you’re cheesy.”

“I know that too.” He admitted with a hint of amusement in his voice.

He finally brought himself to walk closer to her, it seemed like Hunter had disappeared, which he was thankful for since he was craving the moments alone he got with Scarlett.

“Here, I brought you these.” Chris chuckled when he handed her the box of jelly beans. The expression on her face was priceless. It was something he couldn’t quite describe but it was a mixture of amusement, surprise – annoyance for some reason, the latter one made him chuckle again.  
“I knew you would think flowers were a bit cliché, and I’m a little old-fashioned so I couldn’t show up empty handed. But you already think I’m cheesy, so I’m regretting not bringing flowers with me. I’ll make up for it the next time.”

“The next time?” She questioned while raising an eyebrow in his direction.  
Chris could only give her his puppy dog grin as he nodded his head in response. “Yes, the next one, and the next next one, and the one after that. You get the idea, your penthouse will look like a giant flower shop.” He chuckled knowing damn well the reaction he would get from her.  
And in cue, Scarlett rolled her eyes, but still a shadow of a smile was playing on her lips. Which Chris took as a small victory.

“So, are you taking me somewhere or?”

“I sure am – but first…” He trailed off and got even closer to her. He bent down slightly, so he could press his lips against her ear, knowing the things it did to her. “You look so beautiful, I can’t believe I’m the lucky bastard who gets to steal you away this evening.” His voice was raspy, full of want for her. He could already feel his cock hardening, just by being close to her – he knew he was going to have to do something about that. He couldn’t help to place a hand on her neck while his thumb began to caress one side of her cheek.

Chris moved his face so his lips could be inches away from hers, he would only need to lean in to claim them in a kiss. She wasn’t putting up a fight, totally the opposite, her eyes were closed and her gorgeous plush lips were parted as an invitation for him to proceed.

It took every single ounce of will power he had to pull away and drop his hand from her neck. “I told you, I wouldn’t kiss you until you ask me to. I plan on keeping my word.” As he spoke a very determined smile quickly lit up his face and before she could say anything else, he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm gently before lacing their fingers together and guiding her out the door.  
***


	4. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While she focused on the view, he focused on her. She had her view, and so did he. He would never get tired of watching her. He doubted there would ever be a day where he wouldn’t be in complete awe by this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a certain Don Jon scene, I hope you enjoy it :)

**Scarlett’s POV**

“You are being uncharacteristically quiet.” Chris stated, interrupting her train of thought.

She was looking out the window, from the passenger seat of the car so she turned her body around to give her companion her attention.

“I thought you’d prefer my silence over my complaints.” Scarlett said in a playful sarcastic tone of voice.

“No, I’d actually take your complaints, your sarcasms, your yelling, and your curse words – anything over your silence. I don’t like it.”

Her expression soften at Chris’s words, she knew she was being a pain in the ass. But when she had something in her mind it was really hard to move past that. And the truth was, she was afraid. She was afraid of what was currently happening with the man next to her.

She had a bad habit of fucking things up – she had never considered herself good in relationships, that’s why they never seem to last. No matter how much she tried, there was something within her that eventually did something wrong. And she would never forgive herself if she did something – anything – to ruin what she had with Chris. But she owed him more than her current behavior.

She had to try, not for just him. But for her too. She had always prided herself in being strong and brave, but it seemed like that strength and bravery were lacking in certain areas of her life and now she had to do something to get them back.

“I’m sorry, and no, this is not sarcasm. Promise.” She managed to give him one of her most genuine smiles, and when she did Chris lost control of the vehicle for a split second. But he quickly regained control of the steering wheel to keep them back on track.

“Eyes on the road, dude.” She chuckled and rolled her eyes, slowly feeling like her old self again.

“Well stop smiling and looking at me like that, it’s not my fault that my eyes want to look at you instead of the road.”

“Tell your wandering eyes to get their shit together because if they don’t, there won’t be anything else to look at for a while.” She smirked and leaned back against the leather seat. A very coy smile was plastered on her face and her green eyes were seductive and flirty as they focused their attention on him.

“Stop that.” Chris warned, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything.” Her voice had an innocent tone to it, she gave him a nonchalant shrug but kept looking in his direction.

Chris didn’t say anything to that, instead he sighed in a dramatic way. She noticed that he was gripping the steering wheel with his right hand tighter than before while his left one was on his left knee. It seemed like he was having a hard time keeping his posture relaxed and she didn’t know why at first, but suddenly her green eyes noticed the very visible bulge in his jeans.

She was honestly surprised, and she had to purse her lips to stop herself from making a comment. The fact that she could turn him on like that just with a look brought her immense satisfaction.

For an entire week she had thought he had rejected her and a part of her kept stupidly thinking that it was because he wasn’t attracted to her in that way, but it seemed like it was her own defense mechanism keeping her from seeing the truth. Keeping her from developing further feelings for the man in the car with her.

“I’m so screwed.” She mouthed to herself, certain that Chris hadn’t been able to listen.

“What’s that?” He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Oh, nothing.”

***

Scarlett couldn’t believe what her eyes were seeing, the entire scenery seemed like something that was made for a movie.

They were in the rooftop of an Upper East Side building. They had a view of Central Park, all the way to The Statue of Liberty and they could even see The Empire State building.

But the view wasn’t what had struck her the most. The rooftop was nicely decorated with twinkling lights, flowers – mostly peonies, which were her favorite. Music was playing, and she could hear Sam Smith singing in the background, but she couldn’t identify the song yet.

A soft chuckle left her lips when she finally noticed the blanket fort that was in a corner at the very end of the concrete square.

But that wasn’t everything, in one of the walls facing the blanket fort. A movie was being projected. It didn’t take her more than 5 seconds to know it was Roman Holiday, her favorite Audrey Hepburn movie. The blonde took a deep breath and shook her head from side to side. Not being able to face him yet.

“You’re insane.” She breathed out, suddenly feeling weak on the knees. This wasn’t something she was used to. Romance, attention – sure, she got attention from the entire world, but it wasn’t the same. She hadn’t felt this… wanted, in what it felt like forever.

 

**Chris’s POV**

Chris didn’t respond to her comment, instead he just gave her one of his lopsided smiles and watched her walk to the end of the rooftop, she placed a hand on the rail and her attention drifted to the New York skyline right in front of them.

He kept quiet, as he went to where she was. Standing just a couple of feet away from her. While she focused on the view, he focused on her. She had her view, and so did he. He would never get tired of watching her. He doubted there would ever be a day where he wouldn’t be in complete awe by this woman.

“You don’t always have to be so stubborn, you can allow yourself to feel something. It’s not a crime.”

“You don’t understand anything.” Scarlett’s voice was soft, barely audible which made Chris move forward, to pay better attention.

“Make me understand.” He pleaded.

“I’ll make you a deal, let’s forget about everything tonight. Let’s enjoy whatever is that you prepared and I promise I’ll be in my best behavior – minus the sarcasm and snarky comments because we both know I wouldn’t be me without those.” The blonde admitted, and a very carefree chuckle escaped from her.

God, that laugh of hers would end up killing him. But he’d die a happy man, without a doubt.

“Fine, and if you start to become a pain in the ass – just keep in mind I’ll use every method I know to shut you up.” He challenged.

The blonde in front of him raised both of her brows and that coy smirk from before appeared on her face. “Fine.” She repeated after him.

“Fine.” He said yet again, wrinkling his nose when he realized that he was being repetitive. “Our food should be here soon. I know how you feel about hot dogs.”

Scarlett’s eyes widen and she began to clap her hands like four year old which made him chuckle and shake his head from side to side. “I like you a bit more now.” She nodded.

“That makes two of us.”

 

They were inside the blanket fort now, laying down in the floor with pillows surrounding them. Scarlett was playing with his fingers paying no mind to the movie that was in front of them. He didn’t blame her, his entire attention was on her. His eyes following every single move she was making.

“At what point does me repeating how beautiful you are will start to become annoying?” He asked with sincere curiosity.

Scarlett licked her lips before she responded, and he found himself suddenly distracted by that simple gesture. He wish he was the one tasting those lips, tasting her tongue – tasting all of her.

“Do you really think I’m beautiful?” Chris heard a hint of doubt in her tone, and that made him furrow his eyebrows. She really didn’t think she was beautiful? How could she not? She was the most beautiful alive person he had ever seen.

“Yes.” He began to say. He freed one of his hands from her hold, and placed it under her chin. Lifting it up so he could look straight into her eyes. “But you aren’t beautiful just because of the way you look. You are beautiful because you don’t apologize for who you are. You are one of the bravest persons I know. You go after what you want in life, and you don’t stop at nothing until you get it. You don’t care about what people think, you stand up for what you believe in whether they will judge you for it or not. You care about the people who are close to you more than you care about yourself. You have zero patience, you don’t understand what that word even means. You’re complicated, you’re so fucking stubborn, and I’ve never met someone as stubborn as you are. You are sassy, and bossy, and like I told you once your sense of humor is horrible sometimes. But all of that makes you beautiful, I find your flaws, your virtues, your weaknesses, your strengths – all of that beautiful. Wanna know why? Because that’s what makes you, _you_. And I know, I know. I’m being cheesy.” He rolled his eyes and chuckled, knowing that it wouldn’t take long before she would call him on his cheesiness.

But her reaction was something he didn’t expect.

“Kiss me.” She muttered under her breath, a hint of urgency in her tone.

“What?”

“Dammit, Christopher, kiss me. Now.”

“So bossy.” He was still surprised by her request, but he immediately did what he was instructed to do.

His lips captured Scarlett’s and it felt like he was home. Like he could breathe again. He had been craving her taste for far too long that it had become excruciating.

Scarlett’s lips were moving urgently against his, it seemed like a habit of hers now, one that he welcomed and encouraged. Before he knew it, her tongue was inside his mouth and he had to groan at the feeling. His own tongue was dancing with hers, while his hands began to explore her body, until they reached her perfectly firm ass. He gripped tightly on it and pulled her towards him, and it was as if she was reading his mind.

She rolled them over, so she could be on top now without breaking their kiss. Her hips were rolling and pushing down on him, grinding against his very hard cock. “Fuck.” Chris breathed out and he immediately grabbed her lower lip between his teeth and began to tug on it, following by a hard sucking.

His hands lifted her dress and he was gripping her sides now, rolling his hips his now. Keeping her pace. He was grinding against her core, faster than before. His body aching and craving the friction. Just when he was about to move her panties to one side to slide his finger inside her wet folds, his phone rang.

Making him groan at the food delivery’s horrible timing, they were letting him know they had arrived with his order. “I can’t catch a break.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” She gave him a playful smirk before she pecked his lips once and stood up from the floor, ducking to be able to get out of the fort.

Chris was still in the fort, trying to catch his breath first. His cock was so hard inside his pants, that they were making him feel tight and uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before he joined Scarlett outside.

“I’ll be right back. – Can you please stop laughing? Is not funny.” He rolled his eyes but the blonde’s laugh became more prominent. He had to suppress the chuckle that was threatening to escape from him, not wanting to give her the satisfaction… yet.

***

 

**Scarlett’s POV**

“So we have all kinds of hot dogs here. With chili, jalapeño, extra cheese. Which one do you want first?” Chris inquired.

But Scarlett simply shook her head and grabbed the bags from his hands, placing them on a small table that was right beside the door that led to the stairs.

“You, that’s what I want first.” Scarlett said in an impassive tone of voice as she walked to where he was, closing the door behind him. Her eyes were looking at him, in that seductive and inviting way she knew she could pull off.

Her fingertips began to touch one side of her neck as she waited for him to come to her. “You can’t start something you won’t finish.” Scarlett stated, using that sultry and raspy voice of hers.

That’s all it took, in a matter of seconds she had Chris grabbing her waist to pull her body against his. Scarlett pecked his lips, once, hard. Making a smooching sound, before her lips continued their journey to his ear where she whispered, “I want you. I want to feel your lips… your tongue… your hands all over me…” She trailed off as her teeth began to bite on his earlobe, her tongue following to soothe the place where she had just bitten. Her lips proceeded to travel to one side of his neck, and she began to suck right on his pulse. Not worrying about being gentle, she was aiming for a purple bruise so she could leave her mark on him.

“Fuck, Scar…” Chris whispered, and he looked at her through hooded eyes when she pulled back. She gave him another smile, as she traced her tongue across her lips.

He leaned forward, looking for her mouth so he could kiss her again, but Scarlett immediately turned around. She pressed her ass against his hard bulge and grabbed both of his hands, instructing one of them to grab her breasts. “Your hands do wonders when they are on me. But do want to know what I would enjoy too? Tasting your body, I want to show you what my lips are capable of…” She was pushing her ass against him, faster than before, while she grabbed his other hand and made him rub her pussy through the thin fabric of her underwear.

“Scarlett… fuck… want you…” As Chris mumbled the words he walked her to the nearest wall were she placed both of her hands against the concrete and a moan escaped from her lips. It was as if hearing her sounds had done something to him because he began to rock his hips even faster than before, as if his life depended on it, grinding and pushing against her ass with everything he had.

Chris clawed at her dress, dipping down just enough to grip the hem and yank it up, her body from the stomach down being visible for him, the only piece of clothing between him and her ass was her underwear.

“Don’t stop. Baby, don’t stop. Please.” She spread her legs wider for him, moving her hand to his waist to make him push even more against her. “Scar, please, I’m so close.” Chris groaned, but he didn’t stop. He kept pushing against her clothed ass, with rough movements while his hand kept rubbing on her pussy and she was entirely sure that he could feel her wetness leaking through her panties.

“Come for me, baby, please. Show me how much you want me.” Scarlett’s voice was throaty, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But she had a different plan in mind. With one rough and hard push, that almost made her lose balance, Scarlett felt his entire body shake, and he came with a throaty groan, calling out her name in once… twice, and finally, he let go. Spilling himself inside his jeans as his vision whited out for a second, as he pushed against her one last time.

“There we go.” Scarlett’s breathing was ragged as she turned around, noticing the big cum stain on his jeans. The image made her mouth curve, showing a mischievous lopsided smile.

“And that, darling, is for leaving me with the female equivalent of blue balls on the night of the bar. At least I made you come in your pants.” She winked at him, and leaned forward to press her plush lips against the corner of his mouth.

“It’s late, I’ll wait for you in the car.” She announced with a bubbly tone of voice as she grabbed one of the hot dogs and disappeared out the door.

“You’re killing me!” She heard Chris yell from the rooftop but she could only chuckle, and shrug nonchalantly as she grabbed a bite of her hot dog on her way back to the elevator.


	5. I still get jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could pretend he didn’t see the headlines, he could pretend he wasn’t constantly bombarded by thoughts of Scarlett and SNL comedian, Colin Jost. At least that’s what the press had been saying. But he knew for a fact that the tabloids were almost never right. He wanted them to be wrong. More than he had ever wanted something in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I had forgotten my email and password for this site. Blonde moment. I hope you enjoy it!

**CHRIS' POV**

A couple of weeks had passed, weeks in which neither of them had spoken about their feelings – did she even have feelings for him? That was the big question that would constantly trouble Chris’ mind.

Some people might call him crazy for even complaining about his current situation with Scarlett, he had her naked in his bed.

She was sleeping over her stomach, exposing her back and most recent tattoo a little lamb – he’d have to ask about that one later. One of her legs was sneaking out of the white covers, showing off her marvelous thigh that still had a fresh imprint of his teeth. That little victory made him smile.

But it wasn’t enough.

He didn’t just want her body, he wanted her heart, her soul and everything that she was. He wanted her to be entirely _his_ – as selfish as that sounded. How can someone be so close and still feel so far away?

A soft grunt escaped from Scarlett’s lips, and she rubbed her eyes before opening them to reveal those gorgeous green irises that made him weak on the knees.

“What time is it?”

“Uh –“Chris turned around slightly, so he could check the alarm clock on his night stand. “10:33pm.” He simply responded and watched as a deep sigh left her mouth and she slowly began to get up from his bed.

She was giving him her back as she started to dress herself and he was only a man, whose eyes couldn’t help to wander over to her perfectly round ass.

“You know, you don’t have to go. Spending one night here wouldn’t kill you.” Chris said almost bitterly. But that bitterness disappeared as soon as it came the minute she looked at him over her shoulder and sent that killer stare and breathtaking smile in his direction.

One of the corners of her mouth was curled up slightly, in that smug smile she could always pull off. Her eyes were still somehow dark, with lust, as she licked her lips. That simple gesture being one of the hottest things he had ever witnessed.

His cock had already soften, but one look from her was all he needed to feel himself hardening again. _You’ve got to be kidding me._ He thought to himself, as a soft exasperated breath came out of him.

She didn’t say anything to him, instead she returned to her task at hand and began to hook her bra. Making Chris run a hand through his long and thick hair.

“Are you seeing him again?” Idiot. Why did you have to bring that up?

“Who?”

Don’t. You can still back out, one more word and you’ll ruin everything you’ve accomplished so far. “Jost.”

He could pretend he didn’t see the headlines, he could pretend he wasn’t constantly bombarded by thoughts of Scarlett and SNL comedian, Colin Jost. At least that’s what the press had been saying. But he knew for a fact that the tabloids were almost never right. He wanted them to be wrong. More than he had ever wanted something in his life.

“Are you being serious right now?” Scarlett asked, turning around so she could give him her full attention. The look on her face, and the way she was looking at him as a clear indication that he should’ve definitely kept his mouth shut.

But honestly? He didn’t regret it. He had to know.

“We’re _friends_ , right? Friends ask each other these questions. So don’t give me that look.”

“Wow.”

“What?” Chris asked a little more exasperated now as he stood up from the bed.

“You’re jealous.” Scarlett simply said.

Chris debated on whether he should salvage what was left of his dignity and deny her assumption, or just admit that she was indeed right.

But his inner debate didn’t last long, when his mouth made the choice for him. “Damn right, I’m jealous. Do you think it’s easy for me to watch my gi—“He stopped half way when he realized what he was about to say.

And she was just as shocked as him. But he knew her, and she was doing her hardest to keep an impassive expression on her face to mask the surprise.

“Fuck.” Chris said and shook his head from side to side, looking up at the ceiling now. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t have you in my bed for a few hours and then have you get up and straight leave. While I wonder if the next day you’re off with Colin.”

“Do you think that little of me?” Scarlett said with a humorless chuckle.

And in that moment Chris realized how bad his words had sounded and he felt like a complete ass.

“No, Scar – that’s not…”

“No, you do think that little of me don’t you? You think I come here and fuck you, and when I’m done with you. I go fuck someone else – because why not right? It’s 2017. Everyone does it. So, I should do it too.” A laugh came out of her, but it wasn’t like her other laugh. It wasn’t carefree, joyful and happy. It was bitter, and he knew he had hurt her.

“Baby – “ Chris began to say as he walked towards her, putting his hands on her forearms.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” She said as she slapped his hands away. Yes, she was mad, and hurt.

“Do you want to know why I don’t spend the night, Chris? I have a child, for god’s sake. A child who waits for me to come home and tuck her in. A child who needs me, a child who doesn’t deserve to have a mother doing the walk of shame the next morning. A child who should have a mother who reads her a story before going to bed. I don’t leave because I go fuck Colin Jost for crying out loud! You’re being completely ridiculous right now. I always knew that half of the world had this misconception of me. Because of my wide number of failed relationships, not to mention two failed marriages under my belt. Yes, I have ‘slut’ written on my back. I never gave two fucks about it. Because I know who am. And I thought that the people I care about knew who I was too – and I also thought that’d you’d be the last person who’d see me that way. And I’m not going to lie. It really fucking hurts to know that you’re part of that world’s percentage that thinks I still have that sign on my back.” She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. “Goodnight.” Scarlett simply said as she picked up her bag from the armchair and began to head out of the room.

 

It took him a long minute to process all the words that had been said to him but he quickly shook his head from side to side and put on his black boxer briefs so he could run after her.

“Scarlett, wait!” He started to look around, in the living room but she was nowhere to be found. And then he heard the front door slamming. “Oh shit.” He breathed out, and proceeded to follow the noise.

Chris followed her out of the apartment, and he didn’t even care that he was barefoot and wearing just boxer briefs as ran towards the elevator of his apartment building. Thankfully he had been fast enough to get to the elevator before she did.

“I’m not moving until you hear me out.” Chris was panting for air, while he stood in front of her. Blocking her way, making it impossible for the actress to actually get in the elevator. He could only hope that she’d give him the chance to talk.

When she didn’t say anything, he took that as a sign for him to proceed. So Chris took one deep breath before speaking again.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for the way I said those words back there…” He was using his hands while speaking, motioning back to his place. “I could never think anything negative about you. It’s literally impossible for me to do so. Yes, I’m jealous, Scarlett. And people say stupid shit when they are jealous – they don’t word things correctly. I’m not making excuses for myself or anything. But I’m just going to tell you something. Just the thought of you with another man? It literally makes me go out of my freaking mind…” He chuckled humorlessly and ran a hand through his hair, while looking ahead instead of her for a short second. “I didn’t believe those tabloids – well I didn’t want to. I wanted to _know_ what was going on. Christ, I wanted to know what was going on with _us_. Can’t you see that you’re perfect to my eyes? When we are in bed together, and you fall asleep next to me, I look at you and can’t believe I’m the lucky asshole who gets to share those moments with you…”

“You watch me while I’m sleeping? That’s so creepy…” Scarlett said as she looked up at him with narrowed eyes but a shadow of a smile was becoming visible on her face.

“That’s all you took from everything I said?” Chris laughed, more relaxed now. Of course she’d make such comment.

“Mhm.” She nodded firmly, pursing her lips doing her hardest not to smile. But her tough girl act didn’t last long when she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, tiptoeing so she could press her lips against his ear.

“I don’t make out with Colin, I don’t fuck Colin – We hung out twice, as friends. That’s it. I’m not interested right now, or ever really…” As she talked, Scarlett was grabbing the hair on the back of his head. While that raspy and yet sultry voice of hers was whispering those words on his ear. He couldn’t help but close his eyes, getting lost in her voice and how possessive her hands felt when they gripped on his hair.

“I’m kind of seeing this other guy right now –“She kept whispering. “He treats me like a princess when we’re together, spoils me too much. Except when were in bed, or in the shower, or in the kitchen, the couch, the floor, the back of his car, bathroom at the Four Seasons, against the wall, every single room of his place, that one time on the roof – yeah he gets a little rough. Which I adore…” Scarlett breathed out, and almost sounded like a moan, which immediately caused his cock to harden. “So, you see. Who in their right mind would ever give that up? I know I wouldn’t.” While she had her breasts pressed against his chest, the actress pressed the elevator button. And three seconds later the doors opened.

Scarlett pulled back, rounded him and quickly got in. Leaving Chris paralyzed in his position. 

“Wait!” He finally turned around. “What do you mean kind of seeing this other guy? Does this mean we are dating?!”

Scarlett didn’t say anything, instead she gave him a smile that was followed by a wink. And in cue the elevator doors closed in his face.


	6. Because of you, I forgot the smart ways to lie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fear is something rather, exceptional don’t you think? It’s probably the only thing that stop us from achieving things. But there is also beauty in fear, beauty in knowing the thing you’re afraid of. And accepting you’re afraid, because when you do. You can find a way to face your fear, in order to overcome it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will find actual quotes from Scarlett and Chris♡ I hope you enjoy it!

**Scarlett's POV**

****

What do you do when everything you’ve ever wanted was at your reach? – Or if she could be honest with herself, when everything you _never knew_ you had ever wanted… Do you simply take it? And forget about the possible consequences, or you try to come up with a reason why it shouldn’t happen? There’s no such thing as happily ever after. Or is it?

Was that the reason why her own mind kept putting a barrier between them?

He was someone who made her feel weak on the knees, someone who would change her entire day just by saying hello, someone who would look at her as if she were the most perfect and beautiful woman that had ever walked the earth. Despite her flaws, because God, she had too many to count. He was there, always was. As her biggest fan. Deciding to overlook those flaws and still choosing to look for the good in her.

With those gorgeous baby blue eyes that seemed to grow bigger whenever he was happy, whenever he wanted something his way – gosh, his damn effect on her. He can just look at her in a certain way, and it’s like all of her walls seem to crumble down. She’s vulnerable – weak – in his presence.

_Damn you._

And suddenly he decides he wants her? “Who does he think he is?” Scarlett breathed out, covering her eyes with her left arm while allowing her head to rest against her fluffy pillow. “You don’t get to do that – you don’t get to fill my head with doubts and what ifs. I was doing just fine, I was doing great even before you came along and decided to ruin that. Because yes, you ruined it. Now I can’t get you out of my freaking mi—fuck and now I’m talking to myself. _Lovely_.” The blonde actress allowed a humorless chuckle to leave her lips while she was shaking her head from side to side. Wanting to shake off her thoughts.

Without even thinking twice, Scarlett extended her left hand to reach for her phone that was resting on her night stand.

What are you doing? You shouldn’t do that. Stop. _“Come over? Rose is asleep. I got wine and wings, horrible combination?”_ She hit ‘send’ and a small part of her was wishing for him not to answer. But the bigger part of her was too impatient to know what his reply would be. Wishing – hoping for a yes.

_Chris: You’re so weird, why are you so weird?_

_Scarlett: You still like me this way, and please – we both know you always end up loving my weird combinations. Remember when I made you try wings with mayo?_

_Chris: … I do like you that way. It’s part of your charm. Wings with mayo? That was absolutely horr- I’m kidding, it was delicious. I might be lying for your benefit. I guess you’ll never know._

_Scarlett: Asshole._

_Chris: You still like me this way._

_Scarlett: You don’t get to use my words against me._

_Chris: So, you don’t like me this way?_

_Scarlett: I didn’t say that._

_Chris: Say it. You know what._

_Scarlett: Come over._

_Chris: Say.It._

_Scarlett: Say what?_

_Chris: Christ, you’re a pain in my ass._

_Scarlett: I know, why do you stick around again?_

_Chris: Scarlett, say it._

_Scarlett: I like you that way – happy now?_

_Chris: Oh, ecstatic. That wasn’t so hard, now was it?_

_Scarlett: Shut up. Are you coming over or not? The offer has an expiration date… mostly because I might drink all of the wine._

_Chris: Open your front door._

The actress didn’t respond to his text. “How did he get here so fast?” Her eyebrows furrowed as she stood up from her bed and began to make her way towards the front door.

She didn’t bother to change, her current choice of clothing was merely an oversized NYU shirt that belonged to Hunter, her twin brother, and a pair of black shorts underneath, that could barely be seen due to the length of her gray shirt.

When the actress opened the door, a single red Rose was the first thing she spotted. Chris was holding the flower in front of his face, and his baby blue eyes seemed to dance with happiness the moment they spotted her. Which caused a lopsided smile to grace her soft features.

“Hi, baby.” Chris said nonchalantly as he walked inside her penthouse, but the actress couldn’t help to raise one of her perfectly done eyebrows the moment she heard the term of endearment. If she could be honest? It was one of the simplest yet sweetest things that she had heard in her life.

“Don’t.” Chris shook his head from side to side, and closed the door behind him as he walked closer to the actress.

“You’re overthinking things aren’t you? Well don’t because… do you see this?” His eyes went straight to the red Rose that he was still holding in his right hand, but Scarlett didn’t say anything, instead she simply raised her eyebrows and a small smile began to form on her lips. As an invitation for him to continue.

“I had to fight a dog for it.” Chris stated.

Scarlett waited for him to say he was joking, but his face was serious and that’s when a soft chuckle left her lips. “You’re not serious.”

“I am. And before you call me a cheap bastard, it’s past midnight, I didn’t think there would be a flower shop open right now. And I didn’t want to show up empty handed. So, I was trying to steal a few from this private garden on the Upper West Side on my way over here, and I didn’t realize there was a freaking dog there. Guess what? I had to fight for my life. But I couldn’t leave without getting you this. – I’m pretty sure this is the part where you tell me I’m your hero.”

Scarlett bit on her lower lip, trying to stop herself from laughing but it was a failed mission. She burst out in that throaty laugh that had always characterized her. “Oh my god, you’re so full of shit.”

“Okay – yeah that was all bullshit. I stole it from the lobby downstairs. I think Cap would’ve been disappointed…” Chris shrugged. “You’re worth it.” He looked at her with those puppy dog eyes of his and the corners of his mouth slowly curled up into the sweetest smile. While he brought the rose to touch his lips. 

He was going to be the death of her.

Scarlett walked closer to him and took the Rose from his hand, taking a second to look down at it, before shifting her gaze back to his gorgeous eyes. She was looking at him from under her long eyelashes when she whispered, “My hero.”

Before she realized it, his right hand was on her lower back, pressing her body against his while his left one was gripping gently on the back of her neck as he captured her lips in one searing kiss.

The blonde placed the rose on the coffee table near them, and proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him even more. As her hands began to fist the hair on the back of his head, allowing her tongue to wander inside of his mouth, deepening the kiss.

Scarlett felt how Chris’ strong hands traveled down to her ass, giving it a hard squeeze using both of his hands before he placed them on the back of her thighs to lift her up in one swift movement, as if she weighted nothing, immediately making her gasp.

He pinned her roughly against the nearest wall, instructing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She could feel his hard on press against her already wet sex. While his hips began grinding, searching for that desired friction. A moan escaped the blonde’s mouth as she closed her eyes and threw her head against the wall.

Chris’ lips went to one side of her neck, where he began to suck and bite relentlessly, his tongue pressing against her flesh – soothing the places where he had just bitten. “Are we dating?” He suddenly asked.

The question catching her completely off guard. 

Scarlett had to take a couple of deep breaths, their current situation had left her out of air. “I think we should eat.”

A deep, exasperated sigh came out of his mouth, as he slowly placed her legs back on the floor. Taking a couple of steps back, Chris ran a hand through his long hair before settling his eyes upon her again. “Why are you so afraid of me? I’m not like them.”

“I know. That’s exactly why I’m so fucking terrified.” As she spoke, the actress immediately felt how tears began to pool in her eyes, and she had to look away, feeling insanely pathetic.

She couldn’t even move an inch, she was still with her back tightly pressed against the wall. Paralyzed in her stance.

“You’ve always been the bravest person I’ve met – give me a chance.” Hearing that tone in his voice caused her heart to break and almost brought her down to her knees. He deserved so much better.

But before she could even respond, Scarlett heard a noise coming from the hallway that led to the bedrooms. And not long after, her toddler was walking straight to her with her blonde her all messed up. Wearing a pink onesie, as she rubbed her right eye with her chubby little hand.

“Mommy, I can’t sleep.” Rose’s voice was soft, groggy, but a gasp came out of her and it was as if Scarlett was no longer in the room when her eyes went straight to the taller man. “Uncle Chris.” She said in a voice filled with wonder and admiration, which made Scarlett purse her lips to hide the smile that was currently threatening to form on her plump lips.

The smile that appeared on Chris’ face was priceless when he went straight to her daughter, scooping her in his strong arms. Causing a wave of giggles to escape from Rosie’s lips. “I missed you.” She said, resting her head on one of his shoulders.

Chris closed his eyes and began rubbing her back using his right hand, in a soothing way. One of the corners of his mouth curling up gently. “I missed you more, baby girl.” As he said the words, one of Rose’s arms, snaked around his neck and she began to nuzzle against him. While the happiest smile was displaying on her daughter’s face.

“Mommy, can we sleep in your room?”

“Of course, angel, come here – let’s get you to bed.” Scarlett attempted to remove Rose from Chris’ arms, so she could fulfill her request but she was suddenly stopped by her daughter’s “Nuuuuuh!” Rose shook her head. “I want Uncle Chris to take me.”

A sigh left the blonde’s mouth, knowing it was a lost cause to even attempt to go against her daughter’s wishes so late at night. She surely didn’t have the energy, and Rose Dorothy Dauriac, was her vivid image. Probably even more stubborn than the actress herself.

“Do you mind?” Scarlett inquired.

“Definitely not – not at all.” Chris stated with a full grin, a triumphant look becoming very evident on his facial features.

Something to which the actress couldn’t help to mouth, “I hate you.”

Making Chris chuckle, as he shook his head and began to walk straight to her bedroom. “No, you don’t.”

It’s true, she didn’t, not at all – not even a little bit. In fact she was in lo-… “Don’t.” She said under her breath, mostly to herself. Shaking her head, once, twice, three times.

She was _confused_ , that made more sense – right?

When Scarlett finally made it to the master bedroom after having yet another inner debate, she found her daughter fast asleep on her bed, with Chris’ hand idly stroking the baby girl’s hair. While he hummed a _lullaby_ (?) she wasn’t familiar with.

The male actor came to a stop when he saw Scarlett standing on the threshold, “I should probably go, it’s late.” He wasn’t looking at her anymore, bending down, he pressed a kiss to Rosie’s forehead began walking towards the door.

It took her about 30 seconds to able to move and make her way out the hallway.

“I’m afraid of cockroaches.” Scarlett breathed out. Her voice causing him to make an abrupt stop and to turn around so he could give her a very puzzled expression.

“What?”

“I also suffer from an irrational fear of birds. Something about wings and beaks and the flapping. I’m terrified of them. That still hasn’t gone away. My uncle is terrified of birds, as well, so it runs in the family. “She continued, completely ignoring his previous question.

“I was terrified of the peacocks on set of _We Bought a Zoo_. Like, ‘Ahh, don’t get too close.’ They’re like, mean." Scarlett chuckled as she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

Chris didn’t say anything, instead he was just looking at her. But his puzzled expression had changed, and instead one filled with – _wonder_? Took its place.

“Fear is something rather, exceptional don’t you think? It’s probably the only thing that stop us from achieving things. But there is also beauty in fear, beauty in knowing the thing you’re afraid of. And accepting you’re afraid, because when you do. You can find a way to face your fear, in order to overcome it…” She paused, pursing her lips, choosing her next words carefully.

“If they’d asked me to put a bird on my shoulder while I was shooting ‘ _We Bought a Zoo_ ’ I would’ve done it, it would’ve been hard, but I still would’ve done it.” A soft throaty laugh came out of her, as she ran her hand through her short blonde hair. Before focusing her attention back on him again.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying? I’ve known you for more than a decade, but still, you’re sometimes a mystery to me.” Chris admitted, and the most adorable sheepish smile came upon his face.

“I’m afraid of starting something with you. I’m afraid that I won’t be like the rest of the girls you’re used to. I’m hardheaded, I have zero patience, I’m kind of bossy – I do apologize for that, but have you met my family? It’s sort of a Johansson gene. My romantic range is… probably nonexistent. I don’t know how to be that person, the romantic one, the one who is all about hearts and flowers. I’m selfish. And you’re not, you’re probably the most selfless person I’ve met. And gosh, I don’t care this time. Because I’m going to be selfish yet again – Yes, I’m afraid. But I still want to do it. You, me, us. Whatever… this might be. I want you. I’m all in.” And for the first time in a long time, Scarlett felt like she could breathe again. It was like the weight she had been carrying on her shoulders had suddenly been lifted.

Chris wasn’t saying anything, his baby blue eyes were focused on her. They were impassive, showing no emotion. That’s when worry, doubt, and – fear. Started creeping in.

“Say something.” The actress demanded.

But he paid no mind to her request. Instead, he began to walk closer to the actress, until he was towering over her. 

“You’re so stubborn.” Chris began. “You are a _huge_ pain in my ass.” The man said, closing his eyes as he emphasized the word ‘huge’. “Kind of bossy? No, you are extremely bossy. And complicated, you’re a perfectionist, you tend to talk a lot too…”

“Okay, are you done listing all of my negative characteristic traits?”

“Shut up and let me finish.”

“And I’m the bossy one?” Scarlett raised her brow.

“Scarlett – for the love of god, let me talk.”

“Gosh, fine.”

“As I was saying – you tend to talk a lot.” Chris smiled when he repeated his statement. “No, you’re not like any of the other girls I’ve dated. Because there’s no one else like you. Period. You are your own… breed.” He breathed out.

“Scar, you are who you are -- unapologetic. When people are around you, they feel an honesty that brings out the honesty in you. You’re an old soul. To this day, you still seems a little more worldly and intelligent than most people in the room. Christ, you’re so spontaneous, and you can make something fun out of nothing. Anything that seems interesting or adventurous, you go for it — and your willingness breeds a kind of allegiance. Before you know it, you’re having a good time when you didn’t even know you could. So, again. You are not like the rest of them. But that’s what makes you… _you_ , and you are my girl, you’ve always been my girl. You just didn’t know it yet.” The blue-eyed male admitted, with a nonchalant shrug.  

Scarlett was still processing the words that she had just listened to, she had to purse her lips and look up at the ceiling, in order to stop the imminent tears. “This won’t be easy.” And as she spoke, a single tear managed to escape and roll down her eye, one that she immediately removed using the back of her left hand.

“Nothing that’s worth it, ever is. -- Be my girlfriend.”

Scarlett chuckled despite her tears, nodding her head as a response.

“No, no – say it.” Chris insisted.

“Do people still ask each other that?”

Chris allowed an exasperated breath to come out of his lips, but chuckled anyway. “Suuuuuch, a pain in my ass.”

Scarlett could only shrug, and give him one of her innocent smiles. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” She closed the small distance between them and wrapped her arms around him, leaning in so her face could be just inches away from his.

Her plump lips, barely touching his own, when she whispered. “I’m your girlfriend.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta at the moment, so I apologize for any mistake/typo.


End file.
